Z rozpaczy do starego koszmaru
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 5 Na członie samolotu siedzi Chris wraz z tajemniczym gościem, za nimi śpią Chef oraz Jarosław, który mamrotał coś przez sen. Jarosław: NO STRZELAJ! KURWA, JA PIERDOLĘ! Chris się lekko skrzywił na słowa chłopaka. Jarosław: No jak można to było spierdolić! Chris: Da się go wyciszyć? Tajemniczy producent strzelił z pistoletu i Jarosław leżał nieprzytomny. ???: Będzie trochę spokoju. Mruknął podirytowany typowym Januszowaniem nawet podczas snu Jarosława. Chris: Gdzie lecimy? Zaśmiał się producent i podał mu zwój papieru. ???: Jak już wspominałem cały program jest ustawiony, tam masz plany do najbliższych odcinków i wyzwań. Chris: Czemu czuje się jak niewolnik… ???: Bo nim jesteś? Odparł sucho kierując lot coraz niżej, gdyż chmur nie było na horyzoncie i mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Chris: Meh, chociaż premia wpadnie? ???: Policz sobie ile masz zawodników, a potem proś o premię. Rzucił sucho. Chris zestresowany zaczął przeglądać kartki. ???: Pomogę Ci, Chuck zostało w Ontario. Masz zawodnika mniej. Ale nie martw się już zastępstwo jest na pokładzie. Wyłożył nogi za sterami i samolot leciał wciąż przed siebie. ???: Amazonio nadciągamy! Przed wyzwaniem Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Obie drużyny spędzały czas w różnych warunkach, drużyna wygrana oczywiście nie dopuściła do siebie przegranych i Ci musieli spędzić noc jak i lot w warunkach bagażowych, gdyż owy samolot nie posiadał niestety inne klasy poza Vip, która świętowali swoje zadanie Słodziaki. Słodziaki weszły odpowiednio w sezon i spokojnie na razie punktują każdą słabość swojej drużyny. Carlos na prośbę Lukasa poszedł poszukać monitoringów, by być z całym sezonem na bieżąco i wiedzieć o wszelkich intrygach w końcu dotarł do miejsca, gdzie znalazł centrum dowodzenia Chrisa, na jego nieszczęścia przyuważył go James. James: A Ty po co tu idziesz? Nasza klasa „przegranych” nie jest gdzie indziej? Carlos delikatnie się zestresował, gdyż nie spodziewał się tutaj nikogo a tym bardziej właśnie przyczyny eliminacji Sim. '' '''James': No co się tak patrzysz, jakbyś diabła spotkał? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc przestraszenie kujona. Carlos: No ja...zgubiłem drogę… hehe. Zaśmiał się, ale James wcale nie spuszczał wzroku z owego miejsca, a podszedł coraz bliżej Carlosa. James: W takim razie, pozwolisz że sprawdzę co tam jest. Próbował nacisnąć klamkę, ale Carlos go odepchnął. James wstał po chwili na własne nogi zaczął się otrzepywać. James: Co tam UKRYWASZ!? Carlos spuścił wzrok w dół. Carlos: 'Tajne kwestie, które należą do Chrisa, potem Ci pokaże. ''Próbował jakoś przekonać Jamesa do swoich racji, ten podszedł do chłopaka i przyparł go do ściany. 'James: '''Słuchaj, ja nie mam czasu. Albo mnie tam wpuszczasz, ale nie tyle wylecisz z programu, co z tej latającej trumny. ''Wycedził przez zęby do chłopaka. '''Carlos: Ale… Przyparł go jeszcze mocniej do ściany, chłopak zaczął się dusić. James nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo, w poprzednich sezonach tak robił i myszka zawsze mu się wymykała. James: Jak nie chcę skończyć jak Sim, współpracuj. Mruknął. Carlos: Do-do-dobra… Głęboko westchnął i oboje weszli do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się układ wszystkich kamer jak i archiwalne nagrania z poprzednich odcinków. James: Bosko, łatwo będzie teraz tymi szmatami manipulować. Poklepał szczęśliwy Carlosa po plecach. Pozostała część drużyny przegranej czyli pozostała siostrzyczka Kim oraz Lukas siedzieli między bagażami. Kim: Uważasz, że eliminacja Sim była słuszna? Lukas przeglądał swój notatnik co już było tradycją z poprzednich edycji. Lukas: Słodziutka, mam być szczery? Kim pokiwała potakująco głową. Kim: Przecież nie ma co oszukiwać. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, jednocześnie kątem oka zerkając na notatnik. Mimo iż Lukasowi to zawsze przeszkadzał odruchowo się w tej sytuacji nie odezwał, a jedynie pogłaskał dziewczynę po włosach. Lukas: 'Mimo iż to rodzina, powinno być Ci łatwiej się odnaleźć w programie. ''Rzucił pocieszająco. 'Lukas: '''W tym sezonie była bardziej wybuchowa co niestety ale dwa razy prowadziło nas już do porażki. ''Westchnął. '''Kim: Z Carlosem się też trzymacie niczym bracia. Przy Jamesie nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Odparła niepocieszona obawiając się eliminacji. Lukas: 'Ciężko grać w tą grę. Każdy ma tu swój prywatny interes. ''Mówił zamyślony wciąż przeczesując włosy Koreanki. '''Kim: Damy radę, prawda? Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, ten jedynie jeszcze głębiej westchnął. Lukas: Ten program nie jest taki jak poprzedni, tu się dzieje o wiele więcej złego. Ale tak zrobię wszystko by nikt z nas nie odpadł. Rzucił pocieszająco, ta się wtuliła jeszcze bardziej w chłopaka. W dziale zwycięzców pojawili się również Blaineley, która prowadziła nowo-stary program „polowanie na gwiazdy”. Blaineley: Witajcie drodzy widzowie! W końcu po wielu turbulencjach udało mi się dotrzeć do Waszej ukochanej sportowej gwiazdy reality-show! Lukaninho witamy. Lukaninho przewrócił teatralnie oczyma i poklaskał w dłonie dla samego siebie. Lukaninho: 'Ta, witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie. ''Odpowiedział bez większych emocji. Udzielenie wywiadu miał w kontrakcie, więc nie palił się do tego zbytnio. '''Blaineley: Ostatnie lata spędzone poza rodzimym krajem, jak Ci się powodzi! Wszyscy są ciekawi? Lukaninho: Mieszkam na Madagaskarze, prowadzę lokalną drużynę do sukcesów. Mam wszystko co potrzeba piłkarzowi do szczęścia. Rozważam powrót do piłki po końcu tego sezonu. Blaineley się zaśmiała. Blaineley: Czyli plotki są prawdziwe, będziesz chciał zadbać o swoje potomstwo? Lukaninho krzywo się uśmiechnął by po chwili spochmurniał. Lukaninho: Nie, wszelkie akta prawne wygasając podobno po tym sezonie, prawnie będę mógł mieszkać w Stanach i po tylu latach wznowić karierę. Blaineley nie dawała za wygraną. Blaineley: Mamy swoje źródło informacji, które nam potwierdziło kilka faktów. Chelsea co 3 miesiące regularnie Ciebie odwiedzała na Madagaskarze. A i podobno właśnie od ostatnich 3 miesięcy jest w ciąży! Takie hot newsy tylko w polowaniu na gwiazdy! Odparła dumna z siebie. Lukaninho zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na prezenterkę podirytowany. Lukaninho: 'WYJDŹ. JUŻ. ''Mruknął i sam po chwili opuścił dziewczynę, skołowany zdobytymi faktami na temat dziewczyny. '''Blaineley: Widzicie jak piłkarze przyjmują wiadomość o potomstwie! Rzuciła szczęśliwa do mikrofonu. Blaineley: Michael, otwieramy hot plote! Angelika i Chelsea leżały obie na kanapach, Angelika była nieco zamyślona na temat Jamesa, który ją oczarował odcinek temu, natomiast Chelsea była w skrajnie odmiennych odczuciach. Chelsea: Eh.. :( Wydusiła z siebie. Angelika: Numerek na pocieszenie? Zapytała po chwili spoglądając na dziewczynę. Chelsea również skierowała na nią swój wzrok i jedynie wzruszyła bez emocjonalnie ramionami. Angelika: Jejku, żartowałam. Odparła po chwili nieco zażenowana swoim zachowaniem. Angelika: Co jest z Tobą nie tak? Rzucił ot tak, może akurat jej się wygada. Chelsea wzięła oddech po czym wyrzuciła. Chelsea: Jestem w ciąży. Angelika przewróciła oczami. Angelika: Jejku, jeśli nie chcesz to usuń. Oparła się o kanapę. Angelika: Ile razy ja już to robiłam...z 5 czy 6 razy Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do dziewczyny a Chelsea to najwyraźniej wcale nie pomogło. Chelsea: Taaa...okej...Ja się pójdę przejść. Rzuciła markotnie i poszła się gdzieś przejść, Angelika jedynie przeciągnęła się leniwie, odpaliła laptopa i weszła na jakąś stronę pornograficzną. ^_^. James po jakiejś chwili dotarł również do dziewczyny, ta szybko zgasiła laptopa i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Alex wraz z Gregiem korzystali z najnowszych odkryć kuchni Chefa. Alex: Hahah! Szajbus zawsze dobrze gotował! <3 Rzuciła szczęśliwa, gdy widziała ciastka pełne cukru, oczy z radości się jej normalnie świeciły. Greg: Rzadko spotkamy tak dobre papu u Tucka. Powiedział przyglądając się dziewczynie ciastom. Greg: 'No przecież weź śmiało, ta klasa jest tylko dla nas. <3 W końcu możemy się nacieszyć czymś porządnym. ''Rzucił będąc teraz najszczęśliwszym ze wszystkich. W tle było słychać jakąś osobę. '''???: No chyba kpicie! Tego nie było w kontrakcie! Mieliśmy się rozstać pod Zemście Chrisa! Z jakimi frajerami znów będę musiał siedzieć!? Moi prawnicy się Tobą zajmą! Lukas and Carlos! Jakiś głos w tle zachichotał, Fernando został wepchnięty do kuchni gdzie byli Greg i Alex. Fernando: O...hej… Odparł nieco zażenowany swoim zachowaniem i był pewny że oni wszystko słyszeli. Fernando: Cześć...pewnie wszystko...sły-słyszeliście? Odparł niepewnie, po chwili w jego stronę poleciały ciasta. Fernando: Eh...nie wiedziałem z kim będę miał do czynienia, wybaczcie… Rzucił spokojnie zdejmując z twarzy jeden tort, za moment Greg i Alex doskoczyli do swojego byłego kompana i mocno go przytulili. Fernando: Tak...miło mi Was też widzieć przyjaciele. <3 Moi compadre znów ze mną! Greg uronił łezkę ze szczęścia. W tym samym czasie do kabiny Chrisa wparował podirytowany pan sportowiec. Lukaninho: Ile razy będziesz mnie jeszcze męczył do cholery w tym programie!? Chris wyszczerzył dumnie zęby. Lukaninho: No pytam się! Chris: Zemsta za 3 sezon, frajerze. Odparł szczęśliwy do chłopaka uśmiechając mu się prosto, piłkarz wziął rozmach i złapał się za ramię z bólu. Chris: 'Widzisz, jaki niegroźny nie jesteś? ''Lukaninho kopnął w jego fotel od tyłu i wyszedł jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany. '''???: Za chwilę podchodzimy do lądowania! Odparł kapitan samolot i jednocześnie z tym komunikatem sukcesywnie zaczął obniżać wysokość swojego lotu. AMAZONIA Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Wszyscy zawodnicy znaleźli się na skrawku polany, którą wynalazł producent, gdzie samolot mógł spokojnie wylądować. Niektórzy całowali ziemie z radości, inni stali i sprawdzali Fernando jest prawdziwy. A Lukaninho mroził każdego wzrokiem kto na niego spojrzał. Chris: Jaka rodzinna atmosfera… <3 Powiedział złośliwie. Chris: Zupełnie jak na początku programu, aż chcą się kochać <3 Oberwał jakimś przedmiotem w głowę. Chris: Chuck zaginął, więc Fernando go zastąpi i od teraz będzie w drużynie Słodziaków. Fernando podszedł do nowej drużyny. Chris: To nie koniec zmian na dzisiaj. Kim i Lukas od dziś będą Słodziakami. Chelsea uśmiechnęła szczęśliwa do Koreanski, Lukas niechętnie zmienił swoje miejsce. Chris: Natomiast ich zastąpią Lukaninho wraz z Gregiem przejdą już do full męskiej ekipy. Lukaninho wzruszył ramionami jemu było wszystko jedno, Greg chciał z nim zbić piątkę, jednak nie był pewny swojej decyzji i zrezygnował. Chris: Więc drużyny wyglądają następująco: Angelika, Fernando, Kim, Lukas, Chelsea, Alex. Na przeciwko nich staną Lukaninho, James, Carlos oraz Greg Uśmiechnął się szyderczo Chris. Chris: Witamy Was bardzo serdecznie w Amazonii, rejonie który słynie z niesamowitego klimatu. Pory deszczowej, ogromnej rzeki...a w sumie po co Wam to. Mruknął rozbawiony. Chris: Waszym celem w tym programie jest przetrwanie. I nie, nie będziecie spali w samolocie. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris: Istnieje zasada jak sobie pościelisz tak się wyśpisz. Więc...dzisiaj obie drużyny będą budowały chaty by przetrwać kilka najbliższych nocy w gąszczu amazońskiej puszczy. Zagwizdał i Chef wywiózł wszelkie potrzebne narzędzia. Chris: Drzew tu jest dużo, to sobie coś wymyślicie. Puścił im oczko. Chris: 'Do dzieła! Plik:Słodziaki.png ''Słodziaki w nieco odświeżonym składzie siedzieli razem na dwóch częściach spruchniałego starego drzewa. Wymieniali spojrzenia między sobą, obecność Kim dała wiele do podbudowania morali zasmuconej Chelsea. Lukas nie czuł się za komfortowo w drużynie w której dominowała płeć piękna, Fernando wymienił jedynie póki co porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z byłym kolegą z zespołu wokalnego, którego Fernando był tylko managerem. 'Angelika: '''Mamy teraz niby spoko skład, ale James :( ''Mruknęła nieszczęśliwa. '''Lukas: Uważaj na niego, on od początku coś knuje. Rzucił niby od niechcenia. Kim: Macie jakieś pomysły jak zaprojektujemy naszą chatę? Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Carlosa.. :( Wszyscy głęboko westchnęli, to był chyba jedyny moment kiedy każda drużyna by tęskniła za tym zaradnym kujonem. Chelsea: Na obozach często budowaliśmy własne chatki. Odparła zamyślona. Chelsea: Lukas, dasz mi kartkę i długopis? Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, ten bez zawahania dał jej kartkę wraz z narzędziem do pisania, ta wzięła się do rozrysowywania. Angelika: Nie zapomnij o karnym kutasie. <3 Zaśmiała się, Fernando skarcił ją wzrokiem, zresztą każdy pozostały zrobić to samo, nie było czasu na żarty. Angelika: No okej, okej :( Fernando! A jak tam Twoja Christina? <3 Spojrzała przyglądając się chłopakowi, po czym pociągnęła go za koszulkę do krzaczków mówiąc przy tym okazji. Angelika: Tak wiem, brakuje CI seksu. <3 Fernando: 'ALE!? WHY ALWAYS ME? ''Wszyscy się zaśmiali. '''Chelsea: '''Cóż...przyciągasz laski jak magnez. '''Kim: Tak jak Ty mnie, Lukas. Wtuliła się w niego. Chelsea w tym samym czasie oznajmiła swojej drużynie, że plan jest gotowy i mogą się podzielić, obowiązkami. Chelsea: Gotowe...mamy pewnie 5, bo szybko nie skończą, co? Zachichotała, mimo że była przygnębiona starała się pokazać drużynie, że jej zależy na pozostaniu w programie. Plik:Ponuraki.png Ponuro męski skład można by rzec, gdyby nie to, że w tej drużynie znajdował się powszechnie znany nieudacznik Carlos. Greg, Luka i James śmiało mogli konkurować o tytuł zawodnika sezonu, swoimi charakterami. Ciekawy zestaw charakterów zebrał się teraz w jednej drużynie. Carlos bez wahania zaczął rysować coś na ziemi patykiem. Carlos: Tak wiem, wiem. Zmusicie mnie bym to zrobił. Przewrócił oczami. Carlos: 'Więc po prostu sam się do tego zmuszę. ''Wzruszył ramionami, James poklepał go po plecach. Carlos jedynie przełknął ślinę był świadomy ile wcześniej namieszał przez drobną nieuwagę. '''James: To co piłkarzyku? Jak tam po wywiadzie? Uśmiechnął się James szyderczo do niego. Lukaninho: Wywiad jak wywiad, ja przynajmniej ich udzielam. Nie tak jak śmiecie muzyczne. Wycedził przez zęby. James: 'Przypominam Ci, że w 2 płycie Ty byłeś głównym wokalistą. '''Lukaninho: '''I co? ''James podszedł bliżej chłopaka i przycisnął swój palec do torsu chłopaka. 'James: '''To ja tu rozdaje karty, nie Ty piłkarzyku. ''Uśmiechnął się perfidnie do chłopaka. 'Lukaninho: '''To rozdawaj, ja wolę wyciągać asy z rękawa. ''Wycedził mu prosto w twarz. '''James: Nie mnie zdradzają jak Ciebie. Przeliterował mu to wręcz i zaczął powoli się kierować w stronę Grega, który z niedowierzaniem patrzył na niego. James: 'Co? ''Greg jedynie nakazał mu spojrzeć na Lukę, chłopak się do niego odwrócił i dostał porządnie z liścia, że aż nakrył się nogami. '''Lukaninho: Znajdź sobie inne ofiary. I pamiętaj, że to ja Tobie stoję na drodze nie taki śmieć jak Ty. Odburknął do niego i delektował się widokiem zwijającego się z bólu Jamesa. Greg pociągnął chłopaka za sobą. Greg: '''Stary...chcesz wylecieć? '''Lukaninho: Słyszysz co on gada? Mruknął podirytowany. Greg: 'Wiem, że jesteś chodzącą miną...no ale stary. ''W tym momencie piłkarz przysiadł na ziemi i ciężej oddychał. '''Greg: Co jest!? Carlos skończył kreślić swoje ambitne plany budynki i z wielką radością odwrócił się do reszty, której… nie było. Carlos: Dlatego był taki spokój… Rozejrzał się bardziej i zobaczył jak James trzymał mokrego liścia na twarzy, Lukę siedzącego i trzymającego się za swoją rękę i Grega, który wydawał się kompletnie pogubiony. Carlos: Dobra...to może plan za moment..? Plik:Słodziaki.png Po krótszej chwili Słodziakom o dziwo bardzo szybko udało się zorganizować. Chelsea wraz z Kim odpowiadały za logistykę na miejscu, Fernando któremu udało się koniec końców urwać napalonej Angeli poszedł z Lukasem poucinać duże belki, które będą członem całego budynku. Angelika i Alex szukały czegoś co mogło im służyć za prowizoryczny dach. Kim: Jak się trzymasz? Rzuciła do Chelsea, gdyż obie póki co oczekiwały na materiały. Chelsea: Nie no, daje radę. Ciężko jest żyć w kłamstwie. Odparła nieco zasmucona, przytuliła się go Kim i powiedziała po chwili z nadzieją. Chelsea: Póki co, mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Kim: No wiem… Dziwnie patrzyć jak przyjaciółki cierpią… Rozżaliła się Kim. Kim: 'Po wyzwaniu na pocieszenie, malowanie paznokci? ''Chelsea i Kim zbiły piątki. ''Fernando wraz z Lukasem siedzieli w lesie i ścinali wg nich same najlepsze drzewa.'' '''Fernando: Niezbyt chciałem tu wracać, uwierz. Lukas zaśmiał się. Lukas: 'Połowa z nas tu nie chciała wrócić, mówiłem to już Chels. Jesteśmy tutaj z Carlosem by wyratować naszego wokalistę od problemów. ''Fernando kończył piłować drzewo. '''Fernando: Aż tak daleko to zaszło? Myślałem, że rozejdzie się po kościach. Lukas: Tak myśleliśmy, ale nijak ten sezon nie działa jak normalnie. Zmiany w drużynach na niekorzyść naszą, bo piłkarz w tamtym składzie będzie jeszcze bardziej bezpieczny. W najgorszym wypadku ma dogrywkę. Fernando zamyślił się. Fernando: '''Ma to sens, chcą go zatrzymać no ale po co? '''Lukas: I tutaj się głowimy. Skończyli ścinać belki i poszli je zanieść do dziewczyn. Angelika i Alex poszukiwały odpowiedniego dachu dla swojego mieszkania. Alex: Może po prostu nasze ubrania? Zaczęła zdejmować swoje kimono. Angelika: Ooo! Żyjmy jak w naturze! <3 Odparła z poparciem Angelika. Alex zaśmiała się. Alex: 'Żartuje, haha <3 Ale Twoje reakcja bezcenna. <3 ''Wskoczyła na drzewo z którego obserwowała okolicę. '''Angelika: Widzisz coś? Alex: Wodę...no w sumie tam coś pływa z czego możemy zrobić dach… Zeskoczyła do dziewczyny i pociągnęła ją za rękę przed siebie. Plik:Ponuraki.png Co może wszystkich zaskakiwać to obie drużyny w nowych składach radziły sobie o niebo składniej niż wcześniej, mimo sporych napięć w tej drużynie, zawodnicy próbowali razem ze sobą współpracować na cześć zwycięstwa, bo wiedzieli, że w razie porażki zostaną tylko w 3 na druzynę z 6 osobowym składem. Carlos wraz z Luką poszli po belki. Carlos sam wepchał się by pomagać piłkarzowi, chciał nieco odetchnąć od natrętnego Jamesa. Carlos: Musimy uważać i wykopać Jamesa. Odparł do piłkarza. Lukaninho: 'Ty kujonku knujesz? ''Zaśmiał się. '''Carlos: Walczę o przetrwanie z Wami. Mruknął nieco zawiedziony reakcją piłkarza, spodziewał się choć odrobiny poklasku. Lukaninho odciął jedną belką i położył na plecach Carlosa. Lukaninho: Sorry, moja ręka nie wyrabia. Dzisiaj słabo się czuje. Westchnął pokazując mu na swoje ramię, które miał w siniakach. Carlos: Eh…Dobra, pokaże że można się ze mną liczyć! Luka mu poklaskał dla podbicia jego morali. Natomiast Greg i James siedzieli w gąszczu lasu i zbierali ogromne liście. James: 'Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Carlos knuje jak się Was pozbyć. ''Odparł zamyślony James, taki niby nie interesującym go tonem. '''Greg: Przedtem prowokujesz Lukę, teraz gadasz o jakichś pierdołach. Ziom, to jest nudne. Wszyscy Cię znamy z poprzednich edycji. Zaśmiał się. James: 'Ta? A wiesz to, że ma nagrania jak inni zawodnicy zachowują się podczas zadań? ''Pokazał mu na swoim smartfonie filmik jak Carlos coś zgrywał na płytę w tamtym miejscu. 'Greg: '''O kurcze! ''Rzucił zdziwiony, zabrał trochę liści do garści. James zrobił to samo i wciąż szedł za chłopakiem opowiadając mu inne rzeczy na temat Carlosa. Plik:Słodziaki.png W końcu udało im się zebrać materiały wszystkie. Chelsea była szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw w sumie cała drużyna, Angelika jakby zapomniała o Jamesie i śliniła się na widok Fernando, ten znów mógł czuć się jak z Christiną, cała drużyna mu chyba mentalnie współczuwała, bo nawet się już z jego „przygód” przestali śmiać. Jednocześnie teraz rozpoczęła się najważniejsza część wyzwania. Lukas trzymał pale,a Fernando je zbijał razem, jak i mocował przy ziemi, przy pracach pomagała jeszcze zwinna Alex, która dobrze balansowała ustawienie belek. '''Alex: Wooho! Ale huśtawka. <3 Lukas: Alex, spokojnie. Szkielet jest najważniejsze! UWAŻAJ! Wrzasnął na dziewczynę, która chciała skoczyć na nie przybitą deskę, jednak wczas ją krzyk powstrzymał. Fernando: Uff… Głęboko westchnął, Fernando z gorąca ściagnął koszulkę. Angeliką nią owinęła i ją wąchała. Angelika: Aaah! <3 Fernando: Boże… -.- Mruknął przybijając kolejne elementy, Lukas się zaśmiał i puścił oczko do Kim, która również im się przyglądała ale wraz z Chelsea czekały na swoją cześć w tym zadaniu. Lukas: Będziemy mieli dość pojemne lokum! Rzucił szczęśliwy chłopak, panująca tutaj niemal rodzinna atmosfera sprzyjała wszystkim. Alex zostawiła chłopaków i doskoczyła do Angeliki wraz z Kim. Alex: hahaha! <3 Będę mogła z Wami dekorować? Zapytała z nadzieją, dziewczyny pokiwały tylko potakująco głową. Kim: Jasne! Alex: 'Yaay! Doceniacie mnie. <3 ''Gdy chłopakom udało się zrobić pokaźny szkielet, dziewczyny zaczęły robić dach ze starego pontonu, którego znalazła Angelika i Alex. '''Alex: Oryginalne, prawda? Hahaha! Zaśmiała się, Angelika jedynie zgromiła ją wzrokiem, gdy przypomniała sobie ile musiała się namęczyć by sama go nieść bo oczywiście Alex za szybko wróciła swoimi podskokami. Natomiast Kim, Chelsea i Alex kończyły robić dach dla swoich mieszkań. Słodziaki: SKOŃCZYLIŚMY! Dumnie po jakimś czasie stanęli przed swoim dziełem. Plik:Ponuraki.png Przeciwna drużyna tak samo nie próżnowała, ale w głównej mierze działa we trójkę i choć plan nie zakładał takiego udziału w zadaniu to byli zmuszeni do tego, przez niedyspozycję piłkarza. Carlos wraz z Gregiem dbali o szkielet budynku, pracę nad wszystkim starał się nadzorować Luka. Lukaninho: 'Nie moja wina, że mam takie problemy! ''Mruknął wściekły i uderzył z całej siły w belkę. Z bólu aż podskoczył do góry. '''Lukaninho: Nevermind. Greg: Unlucky program w tym sezonie… Powiedział szczerze spoglądając na cierpiącego od dłuższego czasu sportowca. Carlos: Trzymaj tam mocniej, Greg. Greg: 'Się robi! ''Carlos przybijał gwoździe do belek. Gdy w końcu im się udało, James powierzchnie dachu wyłożył ogromnymi liśćmi, które w Amazonii służyły za dość bezpieczny dach nad głową. Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie, większość z nich była skierowana do siebie wrogimi spojrzeniami, ale z dumą stanęli przed swoją „fortecą” na najbliższe dni. PO WYZWANIU Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Obie drużyny stały naprzeciwko i w sumie ich budynki nie różniły się niczym poza...wykończeniem dachu. Chris zdegustowany spojrzał na obie drużyny. '''Chris: Oryginalność widzę, to Wasze drugie imię. Chelsea uśmiechnęła się do Carlosa, który zmarszczył brwi, pierwszy raz jego plan zawiódł. Z drugiej strony, to Luka na razie zawalał najwięcej. Chris: Ciekawie to wygląda bo to i tak nie było punktowane. Zaśmiał się wrednie. Chris: Teraz czeka Was główne zadanie i to zdecyduje kto dziś zostanie królem amazońskiej puszczy. Słodziaki wybierzcie czwórkę, która będzie Was reprezentowała w apetycznym wyzwaniu. Lukas, Fernando, Kim oraz Alex jako pierwszy wyskoczyli i zostali uznanych przez Chrisa jako chętni. Chris: Chefie, zapraszam. <3 Chef przywiózł wózek, na którym miał 8 torb oraz 4 talerze. Chris: Wyzwanie będzie miało wdzięczną nazwę. „Zjedz i się nie zrzygaj. <3”. Wszyscy zrobili minę ala „o.O” Chris: Cóż...więc...Każdy z Was będzie miał swoja parę do innej potrawy. I będziemy liczyli czas jak szybko zwrócicie danie. <3 Odparł szczęśliwy. Chris: Jeśli ktoś wytrzyma powyżej 30 sekund, zdobywa również czas dla drużyny jak i nietykalność dla siebie samego! Każdy wytrzymały czas do puszczenia pawia, będzie łączony. <3 Wpierw zapraszam Kim oraz Carlosa. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Chris: Na sam początek, Durian. Chris wraz z Chefem założyli maski gazowe. Warto dodać, że Durian to najbardziej śmierdzący owoc, mało kto odważa się go w ogóle zjeść. Kim wzięła delikatnego gryza… i od razu zwróciła całą zawartość do torby. Chris: 'WOW! 1 sekunda. Mamy nowy rekord. ''Chichotał zadowolony z tej części wyzwania. Carlos zjadł chwile gryzł w swojej buzi, by po chwili także oddać całość. '''Chris: No nieźle. Ponuraki wygrywają 3 sekundy do 1 jednej! Ostro się zaczęło! Czas na Viveux Boulogne. Warto dodać, że jest to najbardziej śmierdzący ser na świecie jest wytwarzany z krowiego mleka, ale zapachem bardziej przypomina zapach tylnej części krowy. ^_^ Chris: Hm...Lukas oraz Lukaninho. Oboje jednocześnie wzięli ser, próbowali go jakkolwiek gryźć, ale bezskutecznie. Sam smród skierowały chłopaków na dół. I zaczęli zwracać, piłkarz jednocześnie trzymał się za bolące ramię. Chris: Uwielbiam Was gnębić. <3 Mówił szczęśliwy. Chris: '''W takim razie mamy 7 sekund do 5. Nadal prowadzą Ponuraki, czyżby to była przerwana Wasza porażkowa passa? Kolejne danie to...pidan. ''Pidan to tzw. stuletnie jajo. Niepokoi już samym wyglądem. Żółtko, a raczej efekt jego rozkładu, ma barwę ciemnej pleśni, zaś białko kolorem przypomina coca-colę.'Chris był bardzo szczęśliwy z tego wyzwania i nominował do niego Jamesa oraz Fernando Ci stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.'' James: 'Naprawdę chcesz nas tym torturować? ''Spojrzał na Chrisa, który przez maskę nie zdradzał emocji. '''Fernando: Znasz karmę tego programu. Odparł marudny. James ugryzł kawałek i jego delikatny żołądek się odezwał i prysnął całym pokarmem na Fernando brudząc mu strój. Fernando: Aaa! Ocierał się i wgl nie skupił się na jedzeniu, rzucił tym jajkiem w Jamesa. Fernando: Za pobrudzenie mi ubrania! James: Puta! Chris zaklasnął w dłonie. Chris: 9 sekund do 5! Walczycie łeb w łeb. <3 Odparł szczęśliwy widząc na całe towarzystwo, które miało ostre boleści brzucha. Chris: 'Pozostali Greg oraz Alex. A dla Was potrawa zwana Natto. ''Natto powstaje wskutek fermentacji soi przez bakterie laseczki siennej. Oprócz ostrej woni, cechuje się wyrazistym smakiem i niezbyt zachęcającym, śluzowatym wyglądem. 'Alex: '''Powodzenia przyjacielu! <3 ''Greg uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny przyjacielsko i tylko zdołał od siebie wyrzucić. '''Greg: Smacznego. Po czym reszta zawodników znów haftowała. Chris: Ale będzie oglądalność! Klaskał w dłonie szczęśliwy z obrotu sytuacji. Alex zaczęła się zajadać ową potrawą, Greg starał się za nią nadążyć. Jednak po krótkiej chwili skapitulował i patrzył na Alex która wciąż zajadała owe pyszności. Alex: Gotowe. <3 Odparła szczęśliwa pokazując swój pusty talerz a jednocześnie upłynęło 30 sekund. Chris: No proszę… 35 sekund do 34...Greg brakło niewiele! Greg machnął dłonią niepocieszony. Greg: Niech to szlag. Chris: Alex zdobywa nietykalność, ale może ją komuś przekazać z drużyny przegranej! Masz czas do ceremonii. Odparł zamyślony. Chris: Za to Wy...znów dajecie ciała… Mruknął spoglądając grupkę chłopaków, którzy patrzyli na siebie z nienawiścią. Chris: Ceremonia zapowiada się bosko. <3 Uśmiechnął się i przed wyjściem rzucił. Chris: Spokojnie, pięlegniarka Chef się Wami zajmię. A dla zwycięzców, czeka grill najwyzszej klasy! Do zawodników przyszedł Chef w stroju pielęgniarki z zastrzykami. Plik:Słodziaki.png Cała ekipa słodziaków siedziała w swoim nowym domku, grillowali kiełbaski, które dostali w prezencie za wygrane zadanie. Byli wszyscy poza Alex, która pobiegła do Chrisa z wiadomością o przekazaniu nietykalności. Chelsea: 'Jak myślicie komu odda? ''Zagadała zaciekawiona do reszty drużyny. Lukas który wraz z Kim piekł kiełbaski odezwał się na poruszony temat. '''Lukas: Ona jest świrnięta. Każdy logiczny oddałby piłkarzowi. Widać, że jest trzymany na siłę w tym programie. Więc to byłby najbardziej logiczny ruch, bo i tak nie pozwolą mu wylecieć. Angelika trzymała Fernando na kolanach. Fernando: Boże, puść mnie! Podnosił biedny ręcę. Angelika: Awww. <3 Ja bym oddała Jamesowi… Rozmarzyła się i puściła Fernando, który szybko skorzystał z okazji i usiadł obok Lukasa i Kim. Lukas: Ty to masz całe życie pod górkę. Puścił mu oczko, Kim przytuliła Fernando. Kim: Jesteś całkiem miły. Rzuciła z usmiechem. Kim: Przyjaciele Lukasa są też moimi. Powiedziała nieśmiało. Fernando: Miło mi to wiedzieć, ja bym oddał Carlosowi, też swój ziomek. Chelsea: A widzieliście minę Carlosa, gdy zobaczył naszą chatę! Wszyscy jednocześnie się zaśmiali. Chelsea: '''Bezcenny widok! '''Angelika: '''Kto jest najlepszy? <3 '''Wszyscy: MY! Angelika zamyśliła się na chwilę. Angelika: I James! Dodała triumfalnie, Fernando dumnie otarł pot z czoła. Głosowanie Plik:Ponuraki.png Wszyscy będą teraz po kolei w kibelku głosować. ' Wiele się dzisiaj natrudziliśmy, ale sądzę że to on powinien wylecieć.' Zaznaczył kartę jednego zawodnika. ' Psujesz mi atmosferę ziom! Ale to nie Ty dziś powinieneś wylecieć, a Ty ziom!' Mruknął wściekły. ' Huh, ciekawe kto zdobędzie nietykalność...Głosuje na...Chcę wreszcie spokój!' Greg wyluzowany wszedł i zagłosował po czym wyszedł, wrócił i dodał parę słów od siebie. ' Wierzę, że to pomoże Ci wrócić do formy.' Odparł po czym skulił głowę i poszedł. Plik:Ponuraki.png Na ceremonii pojawiła się cała czwórka z boleściami żołądka. Chrisa ten widok bezceremonialnie bawił. Chris: Cóż, jesteście ciekawi, kto odpadnie? Lukaninho: No jedź z tym koksem chce iść spać! Mruknął podirytowany. Chris: Dobra, dobra stary. Lukaninho i Greg łapcie po orzeszkach. Chłopaki oboje złapali. Chris: A jeden z Was otrzymał 3 głosy… Oboje spojrzeli po sobie Chris: Jeden z Was non stop knuje, drugi gmyra w ustawieniach kamer...nieładnie! Powiedział nie do końca zadowolony Chris. Chris: A osobą, która uda się dziś do domu wstydu jest… … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: James! Złapałeś 3 głosy! Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą! James wściekły zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. Chris: Chwileczkę, ogłoszenie od Alex. Pojawia się na ekranie zwierzenie Alex. ' W sumie… Oddam nietykalność osobie, która ma najwięcej głosów! Niech będzie ciekawiej, hahaha!' Lukaninho i Greg strzelili facepalma. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Greg: Co za idiotka… Mruknął. James triumfalnie podszedł do Carlosa i wyśmiał go w twarz. Carlos podszedł do Chrisa i nim zdązył coś powiedzieć został wrzucony do rzeki i odpłynął z rekinami. Chris: '''Ten sezon to jakiś odlot! <3 To co tu się dzieje jest po prosto boskie! Niecodziennie eliminacje! Niecodzienne wątki! Chyba nie muszę Was zapraszać na 6 odcinek!? Czy zachowanie Alex było w porządku? Tak Nie Cieszysz się z debiutu Fernando? Tak Nie ''Każdy komentarz motywuje autora do dalszego pisania, więc bądź odważny i zostaw swoją opinię! <3''''' Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki